EMO TIME
by pokeario
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic and i'm really nervous, so only positive reviews plz. I know its short but i didn't have that much time to write in school. Thanks for reading! XD
1. Chapter 1

** EMO TIME **

**Author's Note: I don't own Adventure time.**

"Wake up, sleepyhead." "Wake up." "COME ON WAKE THE HECK UP!"

Jake jumped of bed. "What, what, I'm up. Don't have to yell." said Jake. "Gosh ever since that ogre incident, Charity has been acting really weird." thought Jake. "Her tail has been up all morning and she has been on her guard the whole time." He thought back it first started. the day the ogre attacked.

It was a very special day for Charity. It was her birthday. She knew Jake would do something spectacular for her. That's why he was out all night. She got ready. Brushed her hair, combed her tail, and put a black bow on both of her ears. Skylar the Goth Gameboy was helping her. "You look very pretty, Charity." He said. "Now all we need is a shirt long enough to cover the cuts on your arms." Charity looked at her arms. She had long and short cuts for each battle her and Jake has had with the forces of evil. "LOLZ" she said. But people liked them. They thought they were battle scares. For a mutant girl raccoon she was pretty tough. Then the door smashed open. Chunks flew everywhere. "I'M HERE FOR THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!" the voice said. There was an ogre. The ugliest, biggest, and smelliest in all of ooaahh. "What the goop are you doing here!" screamed Charity. "I'm here for the girl of my dream. Charity!" he said. The ogre grabbed her hard and dragged her out the house. Skylar tried to shock him, but the ogre just flicked him away. He was knocked unconscious. 2 hours later Jake came back. He saw the house in ruins and Skylar knocked out. " WHAT THE GOOP!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So this chapter is going to be an update. New characters, adventures, and names. I don't own adventure time. I just serve as a banana guard.**

"WHAT THE GOOP?" shouted Jase. He was in shocked. The house ruined, Skyler knocked out and giant footprints. He was out making sure everything was ready for Charity's birthday party. Everyone was going to be there. He was coming back to get here and sees this. "Skyler. Skyler, you ok. Skyler! SKYLER!" he slapped the Gameboy. He moved. "Skyler thank goop you're ok. What happened here?" he said. "An attack. An ogre came and took Charity." "We have to go save her. It's her birthday. You can't be kidnapped on your birthday" said Jase. The actually reason why he wanted to save her is because he had feelings for her. But he didn't want to admit it. "Let's go" Meanwhile charity was being tied to a tree. "You're going to be a beautiful wife for me. You're going to fetch me food, clean and cook, like a real wife." "Dude, let me go before I kick your butt!" the ogre gave a hearty laugh. "You're a feisty one much better than my previous wives." He gestured to the bones at the entrance of the forest. "I gave them one last look of the outside world before I ate them." Ok now charity was afraid. She tried to use her powers to break the rope, but her strength didn't work. "Must be enchanted." She said. Now she had to wait for Jase to come a save her. "Wouldn't count on it." Jase was a person who didn't see what's going on around him. Like when a certain girl is giving him a certain signal about something. She sighed. It was kind of sad. All of the princesses of oooaahh have been hitting on him and all he can think of is fighting and stuff. Gosh, how she wanted to cut herself so bad. But she can give herself a mean rope burn. She moved her arm up and down. Her skin started bruising. Ah it hurt so good. Felt so good.

While Charity is burning herself Jase is looking for her. "Charity!" he shouted "CHARITY, WHERE ARE YOU!" he looked everywhere in ooahh, and couldn't find her anywhere. The last place he looked he was sure that she was here. There was a pile of bone next to a tree by the entrance. "Skyler, say out here. I'll call you if I need help." He nodded. Jase went in the looked and looked. He was sure she was in here somewhere. Then he saw the footprints he followed them and saw what was happening. Charity was tied up and the ogre was watching squirrel wrestling. "Charity, I found you." He whispered. He untied her. As they were leaving, the ogre turned to check on her. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY WIFE!" screamed the ogre. "She's not your wife she's a person raccoon thing, and I'm not letting you take her from me!" responded Jase. Charity couldn't believe what was happening. Jase was fighting for her. "FINE! WE"LL FIGHT FOR HER!" The ogre charged. "uh-oh!"


End file.
